Pandemonium Didn't Reign, It Poured
by ZoeWarren
Summary: The crew gets locked in. Dialogue only. Stand-alone.


"This one's locked too, sir."  
>"They tossin' the bunks?"<br>"No, sir. Locked us in and headed straight for the cargo."  
>"You hear what he called Serenity?"<br>"Wash, you wanna tell me how they made it all the way to the fore corridor without us knowin'?"  
>"Wait, how is this my fault?"<br>"Serenity ain't a junker."  
>"Don't you got some kind of proximity alarm for this?"<br>"Not on the inside, Jayne, no. And how'd they even get on the ship?"  
>"River, meimei, get down from there."<br>"That is a very good question, and one we will be discussin' later."  
>"Bad enough they gotta steal from us, without insulting—"<br>"Kaylee, that's enough. We got bigger problems. Can you open the door?"  
>"Which one?"<br>"Don't matter. Just get me outta here. We gotta stop 'em before they make off with the cargo."  
>"Controls is all on the other side."<br>"What about Inara?"  
>"According to her flight plan, she's not back til morning."<br>"We ain't waitin' on Inara to come rescue us."  
>"Come on, River, why don't you help me clear the table."<br>"How is it we got two doors on this boat can't be unlocked from the inside? No one ever figured this might happen?"  
>"Ain't happened yet."<br>"Well, it happened now."  
>"At least they left us—"<br>"Wo de ma."  
>"Kaylee!"<br>"—power."  
>"Workin' on it, Cap'n."<br>"You had to say it."  
>"It's not my fault."<br>"Bronchioles connected to the bronchi. Not supposed to climb inside the lungs."  
>"Zoe, flashlights!"<br>"On it, sir."  
>"Ok, River, please get down now. It isn't safe in the dark."<br>"You had to say it."  
>"Have to head upwind. With the mice."<br>"Mice?"  
>"Wash, Kaylee, talk to me."<br>"Well, the good news is, it's a mechanical lock, not an electrical one. Power or not, only way is to take the whole door apart."  
>"We got mice?"<br>"Surely a big, strapping man like yourself isn't afraid of a little mouse."  
>"Well, you an' Kaylee get on that then."<br>"In the dark?"  
>"Kaylee?"<br>"Looks like they cut power at the coupling in the engine room. I'm sorry, Cap'n, I can't fix that from here."  
>"Well, get to work on the door, then."<br>"Wait, where's River?"  
>"What?"<br>"Ow! Watch where yer goin'."  
>"Sorry."<br>"Doc, we're locked in. She's fine. Just sit down and stay out of the way."  
>"River!"<br>"She can't exactly have gone far."  
>"Have you checked under the table? Maybe the dark frightened her."<br>"Flashlights."  
>"Thanks, baby. Could you hold it to that side? Yeah, that's perfect, thanks."<br>"Hey, so long as yer holdin' things, why don't'cha come over he-"  
>"Jayne, I could kill you, and no one would know until the lights came back on."<br>"Exceptin' ya just told them."  
>"Hey, is that a mouse?"<br>"Mouse? Where?"  
>"River, meimei? You can come out, now. There's nothing to be afraid of."<br>"Wash, Kaylee, how we doin'?"  
>"It's gonna take some time, Mal. It's not like we have an abundance of tools in here."<br>"Zoe, could I borrow one of those flashlights, please?"  
>"Hey, doc, you wanna stay stuck in here?"<br>"Not particularly, no."  
>"Then the flashlights stay with the door."<br>"Pass me the spanner?"  
>"Just a sec."<br>"It's pandemonium in here, she's probably terrified."  
>"Terrified won't kill her."<br>"What was that noise?"  
>"Nothin'."<br>"Jayne, are you on the table?"  
>"That's disgusting."<br>"You keep working."  
>"We have to eat off that."<br>"Wait, Wash, do you feel that?"  
>"Jayne, get off the table."<br>"It's just a mouse, there's nothing to be afraid of."  
>"There ain't no mice on my boat. Jayne, get down."<br>"He said there was a mouse."  
>"That's 'cause you were harassing my wife."<br>"River? Talk to me."  
>"Wait, there weren't no mouse?"<br>"Cap'n?"  
>"How the hell would I see a mouse in the dark?"<br>"You was messin' with me?"  
>"Captain!"<br>"Keep working, Kaylee."  
>"It's not like that's difficult."<br>"You are askin' for a hurtin' little man."  
>"HEY!"<br>"What?"  
>"The door's open."<br>"Good work."  
>"Wasn't me."<br>"Not supposed to climb inside the bronchi either, but the mice didn't mind."


End file.
